Split Personalities
by AriaEnternal
Summary: The Nations wake up and feel that something is not quite right in the world. Unaware to them they having gender-bend versions of themselves walking around. How will they react and deal with the genderbenders. And where did they come from anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Hetalia story I am doing and _oh boy_ it's kind of a doozie for what I have plan. Well I'll just see how this first one goes!**

* * *

"Nay Nay Germany!"

Germany looked up from his book to see a happy Italy coming towards him.

"Ah, Italy, I'm in the middle of my book here"

Italy proceeded to sit next to Germany and irritate him like Italy normally would do. Just the usual would happen. Italy would say something about being hungry and wanting pasta. Germany would tell him they would get pasta when it was time to eat. Then Italy would say something about a pretty girl or soccer and do that weird hand thing until Germany finally got irritated and left to eat pasta with Italy at 10am in the morning.

"What is wrong with you?" Germany exclaimed.

All Germany really wanted was to read his book quietly in the park. He couldn't read his book at his house because of his annoying brother Prussia making comments about how he should be drinking beer instead of reading.

"Ve~"

"Nevermind Italy, let's just go get something to eat" as Germany sighed while placing a hand on his head.

"Yay! Pasta!" As the Italian cheerful cheered

Germany and Italy proceed to leave the park while Italy continued to talk about pasta and girls. Then Italy suddenly changed the topic.

"Germany! You know when I woke up this morning, something didn't feel quite right"

"Italy what do you mean? You're not catching a cold are you?"

"No, it was nothing like that. It was like something was missing."

"That's odd, I had that same feeling too this morning. I just assumed it was caused by Prussia."

Germany sighed at the thought of what his brother was doing right now. Prussia suddenly had the urge to clean. Germany had already told him that everything was taken care of and that there was no reason for him to clean. He was sure Prussia was getting himself in trouble and creating problems for others as well.

Maybe something isn't quite right in the world." Germany said.

"I wonder if the other nations had this feeling as well."

"Maybe. I'll bring it up at the next meeting."

"Nay! Nay! Let's go get some pasta now!" Italy said running ahead but suddenly stopping short.

"Germany do you hear that?"

"Hmm?"

"It's sounds like someone singing"

_Marukaite chikyuu _

"Yeah, it is someone singing. She's got a good voice too."

"Let's go see Germany."

"Ah… Italy!"

Before Germany could say anything, Italy had already run off in the direction of the singing.

"Nay nay, look Germany. It's a pretty girl."

"There's something very familiar about her though."

She was standing around a fountain that was in the middle of the park. The girl was still singing unaware of Italy and Germany's presence. As far as Germany could make out she was a pretty girl who looked to be about twenty years old with red hair that looked exactly liked Italy's.

_Marukaite chikyuu _  
_Marukaite chikyuu _  
_Marukaite chikyuu~ _  
_Boku Hetaliaaaa _ ~SPLASH~

As the girl sang that last verse of the song, she tried to spin around but ended up falling in the fountain. Germany and Italy immediately ran over to see if the girl was alright.

"Ah, Miss are you alright?" Germany asked sticking out this hand.

"Yes, I'm fine." As the girl said grabbing his hand.

"Nay Nay, She's a very pretty girl" as Italy said from behind him.

Germany helped her out of the fountain where he stood looking puzzled at both the girl and Italy. There was no mistaking it. The girl and Italy looked exactly alike!

* * *

**Well's that's the end of the first chapter. Please review and make comments. I want to know what I can do to be better!**

**~foreverkanade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the next chapter! It doesn't start off from the last chapter just to give you a warning. **

**I was looking at my story traffic and was very surprise by how many people viewed the first chapter so I hope I get as many views again.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_"That git. Why does he always have to stay over at my place whenever there's a meeting? Not that I don't like the company but every time he comes here, he always wants McDonalds and insults my cooking. By the time he leaves I've surely lost half my IQ points. That idiot"_ England to himself

There was a world meeting later in the week and like always America was going to stay over at his house. England's superior had kindly asked him to hand America the agenda for the following meeting. So the Brit decided to wait for the American to show and then be on his merry way to more important matters. Until then he had his tea and embroidery to keep him busy and not to mention all the fairies flying around tending to his plants.

"He probably couldn't wait one second getting off that plane before getting food. He's probably gone and drowned himself in hamburgers by now. Even though I already have food waiting here!" England said to one of the fairies.

_"Even though America isn't here causing me trouble something does _not_ feel quite right."_ Then one of the fairies tugged at his collar and out of the corner of his eye he caught something that looked like someone wearing brown jacket walking past his house.

"Oi you git! About time you showed up! I have some papers for you so get over here so I can leave!" England shouted

The person turned around and it was not who England thought it was.

" Oh I'm sorry Miss. I thought… you were someone else." England blushed

It was a cute girl about nineteen wearing the same bomber jacket with the almost exactly the same hair colour as the person he was waiting for. She looks very much like him except for eye colour which was an almost dull blue sort of grayish colour. She was dressed in a cropped top with a short skirt on. England could definitely tell that she was not from around here was very much an American.

" Hey no problemo! Hey, you're from around here? I'm kinda lost." she asked while hanging off England's fence.

" I know this area quite well. I'll be happy to draw you a map and would you please get off the fence."

"Alright! Let's Go Then!" as the girl said jumping over the fence and running up to England's porch.

"W-Wait hold just a moment! I said I'll draw you a map!" England said as the girl grabbed and pulled him from his chair

"Who needs a map! I know it's not far from here and you're not doing anything important!

"My embroidery is important! And I happen to be waiting for someone!"  
_  
_"No it's not. It's lame. As for your friend, they'll just have to wait! It'll be much better for you to just show me the way! Besides if I use a map, it'll look like I'm a tourist!"

The girl was already half way down the street dragging England by his coat.

"Fine! Fine! I'll show you the way. Now let go of me."

Since England was almost at the end of the street he figured it would be better to just escort her there anyway. America would just have to wait if he showed. The girl immediately released her grasp on him still leading the way even though she had no idea where she was going.

"By the way you do look very much look like a tourist dressed like that. England smirked. The girl pouted at the sly remark the man gave her.

"You're from America right?

"Yep! I'm here visiting a friend. I'm actually on my way to meet her."

"And where exactly are we going, Miss?"

"Starbucks! And don't call me Miss. I'm Amelia!"

"Ah, that's not too far from here. Since you've already dragged me halfway there I might as well stop and get some tea while I'm at it."

_Both of them have seem to forgotten why exactly Amelia dragged England along in the first place. It seemed she knew where she was going all along. Going all the way there by yourself is just boring! _

"Yay! So what's your name?"

"Me? Oh I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

That nations use human names so it wouldn't be so confusing. How confusing would it be to a human to say you're The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland? Using human names were the simplest way. Too bad England didn't realize that he was in fact not talking to a human.

* * *

**So here's the end of the 2nd Chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**It didn't continue with the last chapter so I'm sorry if you were looking forward to something happening after that. I wrack my brain over the weekend trying to think of what I should do but I couldn't think of any _. I read one of the reviews I got and wrote this chapter with that in mind.**

Just to let you all know I have an idea of the story plot like you read in the summary but other than that i'm just writing this off the top of my head. 

**I'm also using both the nation's name and the human name. I know that people usually do one or the other so the way I'm doing it shouldn't be very confusing (I hope!).**

**Reviews, comments or ideas of how the story would go would be a big help to me! I want to know what you want to read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here's another chapter for everyone! This one follows up from Ch2!  
I was going to post this together with the last chapter but it still needed some editing.  
Hope you like it!  
~Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

Arthur and Amelia reached Starbucks and immediately walk over to the counter and placed their orders.

"I've got my tea so now I must be off." Arthur said. _That git is probably waiting for me if he hasn't already knocked my door down". _ He thought to himself.

"Alright then, I'm going to go off and look for my friend. I think she's on the second floor. You wanna meet her?"

"That is quite alright. I really must be on my way."

"Ya know you're a lot like her. You both do the same things like drink tea and ya both kind of look alike. Except your much nicer to me than she is. If I ever dragged her off the way I did to you, she would have had a fit and cursed at me the whole way! "

"Well as gentleman I am always be kind to a lady and as intriguing as she sounds I must decline."

"Ahahaha! All right then! I bet you weren't always a gentleman. I bet you were probably a real delinquent when you were younger!"

_More than you know._ Arthur smirked to himself.

"Well then, until next time." Arthur waved as he walked out the door

"Till next time!" Amelia waved back.

* * *

_That girl most definitely looked very much like America there's no doubt about. She certainly acted like him too. I wonder if she could be a nation as well. I'll have to ask America and see if he knows anything about her._

Arthur thought as he walked up the steps to his house. He saw luggage that was clearly Americas along with a note besides his forgotten tea.

_Iggy! _  
_Went to grab a bite to eat! Come meet me there when you get back! _  
_~ America_

"That prat. How am I supposed to meet him if I don't even know where?"

It was no use to call him either. America was probably already stuffing his mouth with hamburgers. There would be no way he could understand him. Even so England had already had a pretty good guess where the American was anyway.

* * *

Hey Igiko! Amelia said upon seeing her friend.

Igiko was already sitting down at a table with her tea and book in hand. She was wearing a dress that matched her emerald eyes. With her hair in pigtails she looked very elegant while sipping her tea. Amelia sat down across from her with her cup of coffee in hand. It was a good thing that the second floor of Starbucks and also a partial bookstore. Without anything to keep Igiko occupy she probably wouldn't have waited long for Amelia to show.

"You're late Amelia. I've been waiting over thirty minutes for you." She said in a mother-like tone.

"Aww don't be mad Igiko I have a good reason" cried Amelia

"Amelia we are in pubic so you should be using our human names."

Igiko was always uptight about following the rules much like Louise. Even though there weren't very many people on the second floor.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does. If I were to call you America people would look very  
at me and think I might be drunk or something"

"Fine. Alice." Pouted Amelia

"Humph. Now why were you late?"

"Oh right! This cute British guy got me confused as someone else and then walked me here."

"Hmm? Amelia you know the way here perfectly well. Don't go bothering people like that."

"I know that, and you know that, but he doesn't know! He already knew that I wasn't from around here so he was glad to help me."

"Everyone here knows that you're an American when you wear stuff like that. He was just being a gentleman. You most likely annoyed him."

"Aww you're so mean. Well he was way nicer to me than you."

"You prat! I am nice to you!"

"You trying to feed me your cooking is not something a nice person would do. It would have been nicer if you let me starved"

"Why you- Alice started to say but Amelia interrupted her.

"I'm going to grab something to eat! I saw an American food stand just a little way from here! I'll bring you something back!

Amelia jumped up from her seat and ran towards the exit but not before turning back around a making another comment.

"You know from what I saw that British guy was a pretty bad cook as well, it actually made your cooking look good." Amelia said while running off and out of sight before Alice could say anything

Unsure whether to take it as a comment as an insult, Alice just sighed and gave a small smile.

_

* * *

_**Well that's the end of Ch3! Reviews, comments or ideas on the story would be a big help! I want to know what you want to read! **

**Well after writing a couple chapters. I realize that the name of my fan fiction doesn't really match up to the story. The story is mainly about the nations and their gender-benders who are very much like them. They really aren't split personalities. But I like the name of the story so I'm not going to change it. I should have written a couple chapters before actually naming it. All well! I'm kinda viewing the story right now as a bunch of different scenes instead of one long continuing story. That way I can leave one part at a cliffhanger and write about another part and tie it all up at the end or something like that. **

**As far as now I'm only going to use the gender-benders that are listed here .com/wiki/Memes_in_fandom. I'm also going to use the human names that are listed there (with the exceptions of the Italias. I've seen a majority of people use something different). Also I want to throw in Canada's gender bender but she doesn't have a name yet! I've got a poll going on my page for that, so be sure to vote**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! This time we get to see America! I'm a USUK fan currently. But I'll eventually get to the other countries and back to Germany and Italy ;)**  
**I actually had this written along with Ch 3. but I kinda forgot about it. Woops. Well it's up now!**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

In the meanwhile America showed up at England's house.

"For some reason something just doesn't feel right. It's almost as if something's missing." America pause to think what could possibly be wrong.

"Well Iggy's not home… I know! It's because I haven't had anything to eat today! I've just leave my stuff here and a note." exclaimed America

"Hmm… I'll go that local hamburger stand!" America said as he rushes off the porch and jumped over the fence.

America found a small American hamburger and hot dog stand just a few minutes away from where he was. He was the next person in line behind a young girl who was strangely wearing the exact same bomber jacket as he was.

"Hey! We're both wearing the same jacket! I thought mine was the only one of its kind." As America happily exclaimed much like anyone who discovers they are wearing the same clothes.

"Wow! We really do! I thought mine was a one-of-a-kind as well! As the young girl exclaimed she turned around to face America. America couldn't put his finger on it but there was something familiar about her.

"Hey you're up!" said America pointing at the counter. The girls turned back around and proceed to place her order.

"I'll have 8 orders of hot dogs with everything on them and a super large vanilla milkshake!" she said. The man behind the counter strangely looked at her for a moment after she ordered. He shrugged it off and went to get her order.

"Are you going to be able to eat all that?" said America

"Of course! I eat this much all the time." America then stepped up and place his order of pretty much the same thing but orderd hamburgers instead of hotdogs. Once again the man behind the counter had a bewildered look before shrugged it off. It didn't take them too long before they got their food. They seemed to have a lot in common so America and the girl sat down at a table and proceed conversing and eating.

"*munch*munch*I'm Alfred! *munch*munch* so*munch*what's your*munch*name?"

America was still a nation and telling a human that he was a nation wouldn't have made much sense. All the nations had human names to use whenever talking to a human.

"*munch*Amelia*munch*"

~swallow~

They continued eating and also swapped hamburgers and hot dogs for a different taste. Alfred usually preferred hamburgers and Amelia hot dogs. If it was American food, either of them would eat it.

"Nice to meet ya! Hamburgers and hot dogs are truly the best!" shouted Alfred

"Yeah! It's the best food alive!" said Amelia

"It's so much better than British food too!" replied Alfred

Too bad for Alfred that Arthur (aka England) just came up behind him as he said that.

"You git! British food is much better than that rubbish you call food that you're currently stuffing into your mouth ." Arthur said while giving him a smack in the head

"Oww Arty."

"Hi Arthur! I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Looks like I found your buddy who you were waiting for!" Amelia said

"How do you know Arty Amelia?" asked Alfred in curiosity

"Oh, I've only just met him. He got me confused with you earlier and then we went to Starbucks!"

"Amelia, you dragged me away from my porch. You have some abnormal strength for a lady your age." Arthur said

"You better start working out old man! This girl is already stronger than you! Ahaha!"

"You bloody git! I do work out!" Arthur said as they started another one of their quarrels.

~A little while later after their quarrel settled down~

"You know you two look exactly alike." Arthur said

Alfred and Amelia turned and stared at each other a moment before replying back.

*munch* a little *munch*" they both said

"Would both of you not talk with your mouth full? I can hardly understand you. Besides I think we have something important to talk about."

Amelia and Alfred stop eating and stared at Arthur.

"So what is it Arty?" asked Alfred

"I wanted to ask Amelia but I wasn't sure before. But now I am. Amelia is it possible that you might be one of us?"

* * *

**Hope you've liked the story up till now. I still have no idea where this story is going though. I'm kinda making it up as I go along.**  
**I do know 'what' the gender benders are. Hopefully my imagination will tell you who they are very soon. Till next time!**

**Reviews, comments or any ideas you have to make the story better is a big help to me!  
Please tell me! I want to know what you want to read!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a short chapter I scribbled up in class. **

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

"I wanted to ask Amelia but I wasn't sure before. But now I am. Amelia is it possible that you might be one of us?"

_Ohh say can you see, by the dawn's early light! _The Star Spangled Banner melody in a rock version coming from Alfred's cell blared through Arthur's words.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur screamed. The song certainly startled Arthur as he had to catch himself before he fell out of his seat. Alfred, dug through his pockets searching for his phone.

"Be right back." Alfred said still searching through his pocket as he left. He was just out of ear shot of Arthur and Amelia.

Arthur sighed and turned his attention back towards Amelia who went back to eating her hot dog quite a while ago.

"Well time for me to head back." Amelia stuff the last hot dog in her mouth and began to walk away.

"Wait, Amelia!" Arthur stood up as well. Amelia stopped and turned towards him, still munching on the hot dog.

"Who exactly are you? You are definitely not a normal girl. You look and act just like Alfred. You are also strong like him as well. Is it possible that you…" Arthur stopped mid sentence. He didn't realize that Amelia had walked back towards him and was now within arms reach.

"You know…" Amelia started she quickly glanced at Alfred. He was still on the phone and out of ear shot. Amelia was now looking at the floor and began again in a lower voice. "I've never really understood why girls from my place would be so impressed whenever a British guy comes. I always figured it was because of their accent or the fact that they are foreigners. But now I see that it's just not only that but…" Amelia looked up at Arthur and gave a little smile after seeing that Arthur was blushing now. She moved in a little closer to where she was whispering in his ear. "British guys are really cute 3 and I know exactly who and what you are." Then without warning she gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek before running off.

Arthur who was now red in the face was completely speechless. America finally finished his conversation just manage to miss the whole thing.

* * *

**Please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! Just a little update on how the story is going. I know it's been a while since I've updated so I'm sorry to those who have been waiting eagerly. I'm very sorry but I decided re-edit this story. I'm not scraping it. I'm just going to re-work the plan. **

**The more I started writing this story the more I realized how much it focused on America and England (I'm kinda a USUK fan). Actually this story does focus more on America and England than I originally planned. **

**So Give me some time to figure this out. I didn't plan this story at all. After I began writing a bit more, it started to fall into place.**

**It'll still feature the other countries just not as much. So please don't be mad with me D: **

**It'll also be a while before I update again. Classes are ending soon and I'll finally have some free time. **

**I'm still open to any ideas you guys have! **

**~foreverkanade**


End file.
